


now with 110% more sex

by misura



Category: Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Multi, Orgy, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated T for Too bad if you wanted pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now with 110% more sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enochia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochia/gifts).



"Would someone, _anyone_ , mind moving? I don't think I can feel my legs anymore."

"You're lucky. I can't even feel my _hair_."

"..."

"Ellie?"

"A little bit to the left, please, darling. Ohhh."

"You fleshy ones have no stamina."

"..."

"When I was with the Avengers, this sort of stuff never happened."

"They probably just did it when you weren't around."

"Or maybe real superheroes know better than to get affected by some stupid sex pollen."

"... Naw. I mean, have you checked the Internet recently?"

**Author's Note:**

> ... Beyond mind control made me do it?
> 
> in fact, now that I look at it, the name of this exchange is really very suspicious. huh.


End file.
